Pokemon Angel
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Hope have been accepted to a high school, but she'll soon find out she's more important than she thought. Especially when there's a new addition to the Hidden Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

_Colors swirled as Hope enters the ruins. There were two rows of columns, one on each side, and one great, white and golden column at the very end. Hope approach it, seeing the swirling colors flow to every column's top. The colors seem to take on a unique form of their own. Most of them reminded Hope of animals. What interested the monkey the most was the white, goat-like creature with a golden wheel._

_The goat-like creature stared at her and Hope stared back. It felt like forever until the creature whispered,"Pokemon..."_

* * *

Hope quickly woke up from her strange dream. She turn on her lamp since it was still dark out. The dream have been in her head for days, but it felt like years for her.

_What's a pokemon? I better go back to sleep. _Hope thought to herself.

She turn off her lamp and went back to sleep. A pink, blue, and yellow creature came out of her closet and thought, _That was close._

_Don't forget about the special necklace. _A voice said in her head.

_Yeah. Yeah. _The creature thought.

The creature places a gold necklace with 18 slots but only have one, milky white gem on Hope's nightstand.

_Much easier than I thought. _She thought.

She knocked something off the nightstand, but quickly caught it before it hit the ground. It was a pink, heart-shaped box.

"What's this?" She said, quietly, opening the box's lid a little.

_That might be useful. _She thought as she puts the box back on the nightstand.

She disappear in a flash. In her sleep, Hope quietly said, "Pokemon..."

* * *

Hope woke up to the sounds of knocking on her door. She checked the clock, which reads _8:50 am. _She let out a loud groan, not noticing the necklace on her nightstand. Hope let out a yawn as she open the door. At the door was Apetrully.

"Yes?" Hope ask.

"Someone wants to see you." Apetrully said.

He move out of the way, revealing a man who seems to be in this early twenties. His hair was shoulder-length, wavy, and white with a few gray hairs. His eyes were bright green. His skin was purely white, kind of like Sonia's. He wore a white suit, a gray tie, a golden color belt that seem to remind Hope of something but doesn't remember what it was, white shoes, and a gold necklace with 18 different colored gems: black, ocean blue, brown, clear, gold, forest green, gray, plain green, orange, pink, light pink, purple, red, indigo, silver, sky blue, milky white, and yellow.

"Hello, I am Archie Alpha, principal of Legend High School, and I would like you to become a student of my school." The man said.

"Really? Me? Why? I'm not special." Hope said.

"Oh, don't be so modest. You're much more special than you think. That's why you're accepted to my school. So what do you say? Would you like to become a student?" Archie said.

"I don-"

Suddenly, Hope heard voices in her head that told her to go. Even though these are voices she doesn't know, she trusted them.

"Okay. I'll go." Hope said

"Great. The first day of school will start next week, but if you would like to, you can see me again and your teachers at the research laboratory by the beach tomorrow."

"Hm... Can I bring my friends?"

"Of course. Bring as much as you want."

"Thank you, Mister Alpha."

"Please. Call me Archie."

As Archie left, Apetrully ask Hope, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I don't really have much to do in Big Green besides hanging out with the members, so this might be good for me." Hope said.

"Well, if you really want to." Apetrully said, sounding kind of worry.

* * *

Outside of Big Green, Archie smiled and thought, _The angel is here. The angel is here._

_We know that._ A voice said to him.

_Would you just let me make it sound cool?! _Archie thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning. In front of Big Green's waters was a big, green van that's enough for at least 20 people and their luggage, but two monkeys (one they think is a human), a rabbit, a liger, and 12 humans (First Squad, Second Squad, and the Air Force. Just in case you're wondering) are using it, and of course their luggage are coming.

"Why are we here?" Kowloon yawned.

"We're here because we're going to that research laboratory on the beach for high school stuff and I don't want to go there alone." Hope said.

"So can we have fun there?" Mighty Ray ask.

"You guys can have fun there while I have to be that lab."

"I'm surprise Woo the Wise isn't coming." Apetrully said.

"He told me that someone have to run Big Green."

"Okay. True."

"Let's go. Now!"

First Squad, Second Squad, and the Air Force sat in the back of the van while Hope and Apetrully sat in the front with Hope driving it.

"When did you learn how to drive?" Mr. NoHands ask.

"Do you really want to know or just be glad I can drive?" Hope said.

"I'm going with the second one."

"Good."

As soon as Hope put in the key and turn it, there were already fights behind the commander and the monkey.

"Music?" Hope said, holding a MP3 player.

"Yes." Apetrully said, taking it.

_This will be a long ride. _Hope thought.

* * *

One hour later... "Are we there yet?" Mighty Ray ask.

"No." Hope said, annoyed.

"Are we there yet?" Kowloon ask.

"No."

"Are we-"

"Holy bananas! If you ask that question one more time, I'll turn this van around and we won't be able to go to the beach! How do you like that!?"

Everyone was silence as Apetrully increase the volume on the MP3 player. Hope murmured something in another language.

"What was that?" Mighty Ray ask.

"Japanese." Hope said. "Say another word, and you will be able to eat through your-"

"We're here!" Jumpy shouted.

_Thank you... _Hope thought.

* * *

As they exit the van, they were able to see the laboratory and a beach house next to it. Well, it's more like a beach mansion. It was purely white with many windows, and was surrounded by a silver fences with a grand golden gate. As the group approach the gate, they were able to see Archie Alpha.

"Archie!" Hope happily shouted.

"Hello, Hope. These must be your friends." Archie said. "Here, let me open the gates."

As Archie open the gates, Sonia ask, "Where are we staying?"

"At the beach house ,of course." Archie said. "You may go to the beach while Hope and I go to the lab to meet her teachers."

Hope held on the straps of her pink backpack tightly as she watch her friends go to the beach 'house'.

"I can see you're nervous." Archie said.

Hope nodded.

"Don't worry. It will be fine." Archie said as he and Hope walk towards the lab.

Once they enter the room, Archie close the door behind them, making it go dark.

"Where are the lights?" Hope said.

The lights appear. Hope blinked as her was able to see her 'teachers'.

"Holy bananas."


	3. Chapter 3

Hope's eyes were filled with a different sight from before. Instead of a lab, it seems to be another world. There were tall columns of different colors and designs. On each column was a strange creature that seems to be oddly familiar to her.

"W-What is this?" Hope said.

She could see something pass her by. It was the creature from her dream. It fly to the great, white and golden column. Hope felt fear enter her body, not knowing what will they do to her.

"_Don't worry." _Hope heard a voice in her head.

"Archie?" Hope said, turning her head towards the creature.

"_My true name is Arceus. Not Archie." _The creature said, telepathically.

"Arceus?" Hope said, cutely tilting her head.

"_They were right. She is cute." _The pink, cat-like creature said, hovering over its light pink column, making Hope confuse.

"_Do you know why you're here?" _Arceus ask.

"Do you think I would know why I'm in another world?" Hope said.

"_Good point. Anyway, you're here because of a important mission." _Arceus said.

"Mission?"

"_Yes. It's to bring pokemon into your Hidden Kingdom and let get your kingdom ready for them."_

"Why me? Lin Chung would do a much better job than me."

"_Yeah, but he's busy with the Twin Masters stuff."_

"True. What about this high school stuff?"

"_It's something to lure you in. You need to do something besides hanging out your friends and secretly collect erasers."_

"How do you know that?!"

"_Cresselia told me."_

"Cresselia!" Hope shouted, shaking her fist at the swan-like creature.

"_How did she know I'm Cresslia?"_ The creature said.

"_What's so embarrassing about collecting erasers?_ " A blue, dinosaur-like creature said.

"_No time for that." _Arceus said.

"Why me? I'm a monkey!" Hope shouted.

"_You think we can't see that? I chose you because you got connections with important people and animals." _

_I guess you can call the animal royalties as important animals and Apetrully as a important person. He's a important person to me in a personal reason. _ Hope thought.

"_Isn't that sweet?" _Arceus said.

"Do you read minds?" Hope ask.

"_Sometimes."_

Hope made a deadpan face as Arceus ask, _"Would you do it?"_

Hope tilted her head a bit and ask, "You should show me a reason why. I don't exactly see why to let them roam around the Hidden Kingdom."

Arceus sighed and said, _"Okay, but I know you'll say yes to become Hidden Kingdom's Pokemon Angel."_

_"_Pokemon Angel. I like the sound of that." Hope said.

* * *

A light swallow up everything in Hope's sight. She rubbed her eyes as the light dimmed down. Her eyes sparkled as she could see her new world. She was in a grassy meadow with only a few small clouds in the sky. Hope sat on the grassy ground with Arceus, in human form, next to her.

"So about those pokemon." Hope said.

"I'm getting there." Arceus said. "Here, pidgey."

He stick out his arm as a creature that resembles a pigeon. Hope tilted her head a bit as Arceus took out some kind of blue 'fruits'. He toss her one.

"What's this?" Hope ask.

"A oranberry. Eat it." Arceus said.

Hope took a bite out of it and smiled. Arceus watched with a smile as the pidgey took the berry out of his hand.

"Is there anymore?" Hope ask with a innocent smile.

"Let's see." Arceus said.

* * *

At the beach, Apetrully sat down with his back against a coconut tree as he watch the others having fun. He was pretty much worry about Hope and how she's getting along with her teachers.

_She'll get along with them alright. She's Hope. She can make almost anyone her friend. _Apetrully thought.

He glanced at the lab and notice the door opening. At the door were a smiling Hope and principal Archie. Hope held a pink and red notebook and a pink flowery pencil. Archie seems to be telling Hope something as he point to the jungle nearby. Hope nodded and walk towards the jungle.

Apetrully quickly ran towards the pink and white monkey and ask, "How did it go?"

"Great." Hope said. "I just have to go to the jungle and make a report of it and its living beings in it."

"Is it okay if I come?" Apetrully ask.

"Really? I'm sure it will be boring."

"I don't really care. I would just like to hang out with you."

"Okay."

As Hope and Apetrully walk into the jungle, Arceus watches them and thought, _I can't believe she doesn't notice it at all. Maybe she needs some help with it._


	4. Chapter 4

Hope's tail wagged side to side as she and Apetrully went deeper into the jungle. Apetrully's heart was beating quickly a bit as he walk closer to her. A pink, cat-like creature fly around the trees, avoiding the two's sight.

_Arceus, I can't believe you want to do this for them. _The creature, also known as Mew, telepathically said to her creator.

_I-I just want Hope to realize her friend's feelings for her. I can't believe she doesn't realizes it. It's very noticeable. _Arceus said to her.

_Yet not even her friends even notice. _

_Just do it already. He's good at hiding secrets. He could hide the fact he's a monkey! We just know his secret because we're legendary, but we decided to not tell anyone._

_Okay. I can't believe either._

Mew quickly fly in front of the two, getting the two's attention.

_Mew!? _Hope thought in surprise. _What's Arceus's idea?_

"I never seen anything like it. What is it?" Apetrully said.

"I don't know." Hope lied. "Let's follow it!"

Mew quickly fly away from the two as they chase after her. Deeper and deeper they were in, the sky was darken into a midnight blue with the silver moon and the golden stars shining through the few small clouds in the sky. The two slow down once the pink creature was out of their sight. Apetrully panted a bit as he sat at the bottom of the tree and Hope climb up the tree and pick the blue fruits of it. She sat next to her friend and gave him the fruit.

"What is it?" Apetrully ask.

"Archie told me it's called a oranberry. It taste pretty good actually." Hope said.

Apetrully and Hope took a small bite out of it.

_It's pretty good. _Apetrully thought.

"What do you think it is?" Apetrully ask.

_I think Arceus is trying to give me a chance to tell him about pokemon. _Hope thought to herself.

"Well, one of my teachers told me these creatures called pokemon." Hope said to him, trying not to look like she could know anything.

"Pokemon?" Apetrully said.

"Yeah, he told me they're like animals but with many more powers and abilities. They also look like objects, like candles. The one we saw must be Mew. It was pink and cat-like and can fly. Pokemon seems to interest me so much since they mentioned it."

_Hm... She seems to be very interested in these pokemon. Whatever that is. _Apetrully thought to himself.

"Let's go." Hope said, walking towards the direction of the cute creature.

Apetrully follow the pink and white monkey to a small river with a wooden boat. With a smile on her face, Hope said, "Let's have a boat ride."

"O-Okay." Apetrully said.

With Apetrully rowing the boat, the two follow the river's flow. As Hope turn her head to look for Mew, Apetrully look at Hope.

_She is very pretty, but she doesn't seem to be interest in a relationship. _Apetrully thought.

_You might be proven wrong. _Arceus thought.

We see Arceus, in human form, sitting on a tree with Meloetta, also in human form, who have a guitar with her.

Meloetta have long green hair, blue-green eyes, pure white skin, and wore a black dress that was similar to her Aria form, black headphones with a treble clef shaped microphone attached to it, white tights, and white shoes.

"Alright, Meloetta. Do your job." Arceus said.

She play the guitar and begins to sing.

Meloetta: **There you see her**

**Sitting there across the way**

**She don't got a lot to say**

**But there's something about her**

**And you don't know why**

**But you're dying to try**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

"Do you hear something?" Hope ask.

"No." Apetrully said.

Meloetta begins to sing with some nearby pokemon.

M and the pokemon: **Yes, you want her**

**Look at her, you know you do**

**It's possible she wants you too**

**There's one way to ask her**

**It don't take a word, not a single word**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**(Kiss the girl)**

"I swear I hear something." Hope said.

Apetrully look at Hope and blush a bit. Some flying-type pokemon came and sang along with Meloetta.

M and the pokemon: **Shalalalala**

**My oh my**

**Looks like the boy's too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Shalalalala**

**Ain't that sad**

**It's such a shame**

**Too bad,**

**You're gonna miss the girl**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**(Kiss the girl)**

A roserade came down next to Apetrully by some carnivine's vines with a couple of red roses. Before she could give him roses for Hope, the carnivine got the roserade by accident and drop her into the water.

"What was that?" Hope said.

"I don't know." Apetrully said.

A couple of grass-type pokemon move some branches out of the way for the boat.

M: **Now's your moment**

**Floating in a blue lagoon**

**Boy, you better do it soon**

**The time will be better**

**She don't say a word**

**And she won't say a word**

**Until you kiss the girl**

**(Kiss the girl)**

Arceus joins in.

M & Arceus: **Shalalalala**

**My oh my**

**Looks like the boy's too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Shalalala**

**Ain't that sad**

**It's such a shame**

**Too bad,**

**You're gonna miss the girl**

_Come on! Hope, how come you don't notice!? _Arceus thought.

M & A: **Shalalala**

**Don't be scared**

**You better be prepared**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Shalalalala**

**Don't stop now**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

A: **(Kiss the girl)**

**(Oh, ohhoo...)**

**(Kiss the girl,**

**Kiss the girl)**

M: **Lalalala,**

**Lalalala**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Lalalala,**

**Lalalala**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

Apetrully blushed a little, now able to hear a bit of the song yet he doesn't know where it's coming from.

_Just do it, Apetrully! _Arceus shouted in his head.

M: **Shalalalala**

**My oh myyyyy**

**Looks liked the boy's too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Shalalalala**

**Ain't that sad**

**Too bad,**

**You're gonna miss the girl**

Apetrully slowly leans closer to Hope as her eyes glance the other way, not even noticing what's happening.

M: **Lalalala, lalalala**

Pokemon: **(Go on and kiss the girl)**

M: **Go on and kiss that girl!**

**Lalalala, lalalala**

Pokemon: **(Go on and kiss that girl)**

M: **Go on and kiss the girl**

**Kiss the girl**

Pokemon: **(Kiss the girl)**

M: **Go on and kiss the girl**

The song fades away. Suddenly, the boat was flipped over, preventing the two to kiss. Hope and Apetrully swam for shore as Arceus could see a bunch of goldeen under the boat.

"Goldeen!" Arceus shouted.

"Don't you think it's funny that when ever the song is used, the couple for the song is usually cut off?" Meloetta said.

Arceus slap his forehead, slowly shaking his head.

* * *

With Hope and Apetrully... They were heading for the beach mansion.

"So... " Apetrully said. "What just happen there?'

"I don't know. We just fell off the boat." Hope said.

_Good. She didn't see what I tried to do. _Apetrully thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope let out a sigh as she sat on the bed of her room in the beach mansion. All over her bed were pictures, books of pokemon, and that necklace that appeared in her room. She found out that Cresslia put that in her room before. Hope thought it was cool that the necklace would give her the ability to have pokemon moves, depending on the gems it have. Since it have one white gem, it would mean she can use normal type moves. She would get more as time goes on. She knows she'll have to use them when the time is right.

_I'm still mad that she told them I collect erasers. _Hope thought with a small pout.

Hope let the necklace dangle from her neck as she check on the pictures. They were pictures of Legend High School, but it's actually called Pokemon Castle. Arceus told her that she does have to go there to help around, so her friends would really think she's at high school. Pokemon Castle was purely white yet it was easily hidden in the forest near Big Green. When her friends want to come, Arceus can make an illusion to make them think Pokemon Castle is a high school with humans and animals.

_I kind of feel bad for lying to my friends, but it's for Hidden Kingdom's sake for new things. _Hope thought. _Besides, those berries are good._

She adjusted her white bathrobe, hearing the door open. She could see Apetrully and she said, "Come in."

"Hope, are you sure about this?" Apetrully ask.

"Yes. I could just feel the new adventures." Hope said. "So are you ready for the jungle exploration tomorrow with the others?"

Apetrully nodded. Once he left, Hope sighed. The reason why they're going to the jungle is because Hope have to find a gem for her necklace to gain a new type.

_Why did you have to pick me Arceus? _Hope thought.

_I told you why. _Acreus said to her telepathically.

Hope made a deadpan look. She cupped the necklace's only gem into her hands and tilted her her head to the side.

"This will be one long adventure." Hope said to herself with a small smile.

* * *

In the world of the legends, Celebi repeatedly said, "Can I go to the past?" to Arceus.

"Why do you want to go the past of the Hidden Kingdom? It might be dangerous." Arceus ask the little Time Travel Pokemon.

"It's a new place I haven't been to." Celebi said.

The Alpha Pokemon sighed and said, "Alright, but you better be back."

"I will."

* * *

Many, many years ago... Hidden Kingdom wasn't that different as it was in the future, but still, the differences was the people and animals, the ancestors of the ones we know today, and a bit of the geography. Hey, it only been 100 years in the past.

We see a young man, possibly the same age as Lin Chung, following the river's flow that was heading to the jungle. The young man have white hair that reach to his shoulders into a low ponytail, and black eyes, and wore a purple robe and was barefoot. He was quite handsome and well-built. Just saying here. The people around him usually likes to call him Doe. He doesn't know why they do, but he doesn't mind.

He stared at the water, slowly moving towards the jungle until he heard "If you're going in, be careful!"

Doe look up and notice a young woman, maybe older than Doe, in the treetops. She have long, orange hair into a braid and green eyes. She wore brown robes with a hood of the same color and a string necklace with a few shining stones. The young woman held a basket covered with a green cloth. She jumped branch to branch until she was in front of the young man.

"Don't forget, if you saw something strange in the jungle, don't move a muscle." The woman said, making Doe look confuse. " There's an legend where the jungle would glow when something mysterious is coming through time traveling. No one knows what it is, but they do believe it."

"Time traveling?" Doe said.

"It was said that this creature can travel back and forth in time between the past and the future. So if you see something weird, don't move. It might carry you off to another time"

Doe look at the jungle in amazement.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Doe said. "Thank you. Bye."

As he walk towards the jungle, he stopped when he heard the woman said, "Wait."

Doe turn as the woman pulled out a loaf of bread wrapped in a clean leaf.

"It's a loaf of bread I made with the fruits of the jungle. Take it." The woman said.

Doe took the bread and with a small bow, he said, "Thank you. Bye, miss."

The woman watch him as he enter the jungle.

_Why did I want to time travel?! _Celebi thought as he's being chased by a young man through the jungle.

The young man have tan skin, pale black eyes, and black hair that reach to his shoulders into a low ponytail. He wore teal robes. From where he's lives, he's called Wang. Wang had a look of evil as he chase down Celebi with a staff in his hand.

"Get back here!" Wang shouted at him.

As for Doe... he sat on the fallen tree to rest his feet. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breathe. He heard the nearby bush move and a brown cat came out. Doe let out a scream, falling to the ground. The cat quickly ran away as Doe place his hand on his heart. Yeah... He's afraid of animals. Doe pick himself up and ran away from the place, not knowing of the adventure he's going to have.


End file.
